Assassination
by Prosthetic Forehead
Summary: A single friend is more dangerous than any enemy; every ninja knows this. Some assassins manipulate affection and trust to complete their assignments. But what happens when a game becomes something more?
1. Moon on Water

She'd hesitated.

Never hesitate.

Commit even when you're wrong – that's what she'd always been taught. Look like a fool, but follow through. To stop part way only made you a bigger fool. The laughter said enough.

Now she was paying the price of her lapse. Her life, no longer hers.

The target she'd been sleeping for – tucked away in the corners of Konoha – waiting for the command. She would bump into him, speak blushing, then come onto him. He would refuse initially, but she was told he would be unable to resist her. He was a male, of course, and she had more than enough physical charm to sway any male's eyes, but he was also a frustrated male. They were the easiest, confused in their own ends, uncertain if they would ever be requited by their object of affection.

Perhaps object was the wrong word.

So it was supposed to be easy – weren't all things, though? Such ease. Yes, she would agree now, it was easy making him fall for her.

She'd spoken to him prettily, complained of her civilian lifestyle, admired his heroic actions, his difficult occupation. She'd seen death too.

He was the philosophical type, she'd learned from her brief surveys. He'd been easy to connect with, to talk about hard things. But he was also easily guided into casual conversation. After their first meeting, she'd taken every opportunity to slip double entendres into her words (perhaps she was still doing it). Sometimes, he was too dull to react or perhaps even pick them out – but occasionally, he would blush cutely.

She'd made it a point to eat bananas in front of him. To sit cross legged just in the periphery of his vision. To stumble into him, to let her white clothes become drenched by rain, to sit by him at lunch and detangle her long crimson hair.

He'd never remarked on her behavior. His initial words were stiff and short, but he was easy to read. In weeks he confided in her and in months it'd gotten easy to tease anything from his lips. He enjoyed their time together. He was so easy to fool.

Poison was the easiest method. There were tasteless kinds of poison that could kill instantly. She knew of his affinity, though. Poison would not work on him. His heart was too strong for that. Accidents could always be arranged, but she'd no illusions – she wouldn't just be walking away from this. A direct approach was decided as her only course.

Like her, he had been an orphan. Like her, he had faced immense social stigma. Like her, he'd become strong. Because of it. Naturally, he still lived in the time of his childhood. He still lived in his apartment – the one he had grown up in. It was poorly secured, the white wooden door was thin and held up by a single hinge.

He opened the door, stunned. His eyes travelled from her ankles to her face. She was a little disappointed he'd not bothered to look at her shoes – took forever to pick the right pair – but she supposed he could be forgiven for that. She had not worn anything like this before.

It was red and gold – the color of luck, passion, marriage. The dress came from her shoulders, leaving her arms bare, but covering everything down to her hips, where it tapered, giving him a full view of her legs. It was tight in the chest, so despite the lack of flesh, he did not need to imagine much.

She invited herself in with a smile. He stammered, asked what she wanted so late at night. Couldn't she just come to see him? No, of course not. We both knew that.

In her hand was a plastic bag. It suddenly drew his attention. She smiled and said, "Later."

Confused by such a statement, he pressed. Later? How much later?

Setting it down on the end table beside his couch, She turned gracefully and forced herself against him. Never before had she been so bold. His eyes widened. She pulled him down and kissed him.

Commit – she told herself. Suddenly, she realized, she was. Not in the way she wished, however.

She kissed him hard and drove them into a wall beside the kitchen. He responded slowly, growing confident after a moment of uncertainty. She laughed between kisses and he joined her. It was an odd feeling, laughing and kissing – there was nothing funny about this.

As one always does – she rubbed her thighs together unconsciously. Yes, it was still there, she reminded herself. The cold, metal weight.

"Karin–" he said with amazement, "What are we doing?"

A question perhaps she could not even answer. There was hesitation. Should she? Could she? She couldn't. It was wrong. She'd sworn to herself as old she could know what it mean to swear – she would never. And so far she'd succeeded. Success in failure, but it was still a kind of success... a miserable one.

She kissed away his words, taking his hands and putting them on her hips. That invigorated him. He kissed her fiercely and felt her, explored her backside. Tentatively, he went lower. When she melted into him, he grasped her roughly, kissing her with a passion she'd never seen before. Her lips already felt numb. She wondered if she could entice him to make his hands go lower and delve under the fabric of her qipao.

She moved her lips down to his jaw, surprising him. She found an ear and nibbled on it.

"Karin..." he mumbled, "We can't do this..."

She surprised him with her tone, "What if we want to?"

Was that a rhetorical question? Was he supposed to answer it? He probably didn't know. She certainly didn't.

But he did anyway – he was awkward like that, "Then we should... talk about this."

Talk? He wanted to talk. Such an interesting target – men did not talk. They spoke, they told others of their ideas, but it wasn't a reciprocal thing. He had an idea of her – it was that idea that fueled him. He spoke to that idea, responded to what that idea did, but it was all a construction. That's what Sasuke had done, that's what Orochimaru had done, that's what her father had done.

A divide between them. It was larger than he knew, so vast, and he wanted to talk? His words would get lost at sea. They'd bounce right back at him. He'd hear what he wanted to.

"I want you," she said, "You want me too."

It was always a matter of want. He wanted her – karin, the ideal woman. Not Karin.

He was large. She'd known that from her earliest survey. So it was easy to see how excited he was at the prospect.

She touched him, cupped him. He nearly jumped. But she stroked him, made him go completely rigid. He shivered and squirmed but she merely pointed out her arousal – told him what parts of her body were just as agitated as his.

He told her to stop, that he knew – knew what? It didn't matter. She picked up the pace, using her gentle hand to bring him to climax. He was still dressed, so he was completely embarrassed with what she had done. She just licked her lips and told him how sexy he was.

Feeling something like that, seeing whatever it was he wanted to see in her eyes – there was no way he could refuse her now. She told him to go to his room and wait for her. She was going to change.

He paused for the briefest moment before nodding. He wobbled into his room and shut the door. She teased him – he better not try changing his pants.

She went to her bag and opened it, removing fishnet undergarments and black nylon stockings. She giggled for the briefest moment

and removed her clothing to the buff, leaving her clothes strewn on his couch. She dressed, being careful to obfuscate the holster on her hip with the stockings.

She emptied the bag, taking two different bottles of lotion with her as she opened the door. Naruto hadn't been watching it, he was already mid-stride in changing himself, so when he turned around and saw her, he simply froze. Well, not all of him froze.

The light was turned off and the wall was at his back again. This time, he was not content being toyed with. After kissing, he picked her up and threw her on his bed, coming into her embrace, he touched and groped her, for the first time learning the pleasures of pleasing another.

They wrestled for dominance, touching each other in places... in ways neither had done before. She'd known what was done, but it was not as though she could have rehearsed. No, it was better she was not rehearsed in this – it seemed only more convincing that way.

She let herself be beaten. Tired of the game, at her sensuous suggestion, he placed himself at her. After making her give him a silly gesture of acceptance, he pushed forward.

It was... not what she had been expecting. Her heart was not strong enough to take such a feeling. But she bit her lower lip – she reminded herself. She was committed. With him buried in her, she rolled them over. Using her great flexibility, she straddled him with him inside. She was inside him in so many ways now – he was completely vulnerable to her attack. Her hand swept down to her thigh and pulled free a slender razored blade.

He was not shocked. Instead he stared into her eyes emotionlessly. His hands remained on the sides of his bed and she swept her hand down, bringing the edge to his throat.

She didn't hesitate. She never hesitated. She released the blade and let it fall to the current.

Heart in her ears, she heard it make a clattering sound on the shoddy wooden floor. Slowly, a smile spread across his lips. She sank down on him and... shivered. She wasn't cold though.

She woke up first. His legs were around her waist and one of his arms was around her neck. It was such an odd position but... she liked it. She felt herself heating up.

She disentangled herself and made breakfast. She supposed she would give him a chance. She didn't want to be a hypocrite anymore.

- - -

A challenge to myself: one-shot in an hour. No proof reading (except as I go), no major revising, just an hour straight. I think this turned out well, but thought are always appreciated.

I could always continue this too.


	2. Limerence

"Do you always tell the truth, Karin?"

Such an ridiculous question. It deserved an equally ridiculous answer.

"Yes–" she said, "Well, until this sentence. I just took my lie-virginity there," she rolled her eyes, "I always tell the truth – except for this statement, which is a lie. I swear."

"Karin!"

His name was Kimimaro. He was from Mist. A little cute. She liked him. A little too much actually. If he'd asked her to beg and grovel at his feet, she probably would have. Anything to make him happy. Even if it meant hurting herself.

Kimimaro sighed, "Don't you ever take anyone seriously?"

"I take myself seriously– oh shit, am I lying again?"

"Karin!" he wails again, "I'm trying to find out about you here."

And it burned her chest to hear him say that. Made her thumb twang in pain – always did that for some reason, whenever she felt this way.

But she couldn't. She couldn't do that to someone. Tell him about herself? Who was she? She was just a slave– a slug, maybe some dried mud in the vague shape of a thing with breasts.

And even though Kimimaro faded into infinity, light jesting eyes becoming tortured and hollowed, skin turning to pallid slough... he was still there, sitting at the table, studying her curiously. Only this time, he had scraggily blond hair and cute whisker scars on his face. His eyes were bright and mirthful again.

Karin sighed and pursed her lips. She knew she was fucked. Yesterday, Naruto was hers. She could have killed him, had sex with him, seduced him... anything. And now? She was a stranger again. She couldn't even kill him now.

"You want to know what happened last night," she broke the silence, "Who I really am, why I've been... all that junk?"

"If you want."

She scoffed, "Don't make it sound like I have a choice, Uzumaki-san."

"No, I'm serious," her flesh became damp and loose – she lulled in his gaze, "You don't have to do anything– well, besides talk. I don't want you to leave."

"I will eventually."

"For now I want you to stay."

"Well I can't promise anything, I'm not too good at telling the truth – or lying really."

She felt a little confused actually. What was true? What was her motive? She'd been conflicted upon coming here, but she'd known she was going to accomplish something. Now it seemed like she'd done nothing at all.

He closed his eyes, "Do you want to tell me who you worked for? I knew you were spying on me but, I'm still not sure... what your intentions were... or are."

Should she lie? She didn't know. Didn't even know if she should do as she had always done.

"I worked for Orochimaru. I guess I'm a sound ninja... but I don't see myself that way. I've been with Orochimaru since I was a kid."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "I thought you were, but I didn't see a cursed seal."

"I don't have one."

He sighed, "That's good."

"I wouldn't use it anyway."

"That's not what I meant."

She ignored him, "I was planted here a year after your friend Sasuke completed his training with Orochimaru. I was tasked to kill you, so that you would no longer interfere with his host."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded.

"I spied on you from time to time while I built up a reputation here. I have a job. I have some space a few kilometers from here... and I even have a few friends," she laughed, "But... I decided to make my move a few months ago. I realized I would need to complete my mission or I would inevitably fail. I was taking too long."

That was it. The truth. Or her idea of it.

"I'll accept whatever happens... I don't care if I die. You can use me if you want. Sex, power... I know some jutsu I could teach you. Or I could return to Orochimaru. Tell me what to do. It'll probably fail, but I'll do it anyway," she closed her eyes and let her forehead rest on the table, "I'm sick of this."

Naruto was surprisingly calm. He put his elbows on the table and cupped his hands. They sat there for an indeterminable duration, the ceiling fan churning time lazily overhead.

Finally, Naruto opened his mouth.

"I don't want to turn you in... Karin-chan," her name sounded odd on his lips – like he wasn't sure if that was her real name, "You told me what you know. You didn't hurt anyone so... it's okay."

Karin lifted her head up, "It's not okay. Don't be stupid. If you don't turn me in, you'll probably get put on trial. You definitely won't get what you want."

"Things will work out. No one but me knows about you Karin," he stammered for a moment before uttering, "I trust you. If you... don't leave for a while. Just... go to work. Live a normal life. Just do that for a little while and I'll let you go. I just want to know you have the capacity to..." he didn't finish his sentence, "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm deciding. You said you would accept it."

"Well I lied," she huffed, "I won't accept it if it puts you in jeopardy."

"So it's like that?"

She didn't know what he meant. But if he meant it, it probably was.

She smirked, "Of course it is."

- - -

Naruto arrives. He squints. He glares. But Sakura ignores him. Somehow, she's easily able to tune out his presence, even as he stands right over her shoulder.

She's busy jotting away, finishing a medical report on Kakashi. Seems he's pulled a few muscles lately, complained of fatigue and apnea. She thinks he's just overworked and says so, though whether Tsunade accepts such a determination on one of her top ninja is unlikely. She'll read something more into it.

After finishing her report, Sakura whirls around in her chair and looks up at Naruto.

He's frowning, but otherwise, nothing betrays his mood. He stands with weight on one leg, wearing a black tank and orange mesh pants – his usual training gear for spring.

"Can I help you?"

She hopes he isn't here to ask her out. She's told him numerous times already – her office isn't a bar.

"Sakura-chan, how are you?"

A rare question coming from Naruto – one who, though he has improved, lacks social grace.

She humors him, "I'm a little bored, kind of sleepy. I had a nice dream last night about Sasuke-kun," she smirks, "Oh, and I'm close to getting my license for performing Level 2 surgery."

"That's great Sakura-chan! About the surgery anyway..." he ignores the Sasuke comment, which for her is hard to read – is he too tired to play his usual games with her?

"Tsunade-shishou says I will need to pick an assistant soon," she laughs, "Can you believe it? Me. An assistant. You know, there was a time when I thought I'd amount to nothing more than a tipsy bride."

His frown fades away, "I'm happy for you Sakura-chan–"

"But," Sakura interrupts, "You didn't really want to know how I was feeling, did you?"

He blushes and tries to apologize, but she shakes her head.

"It's all right, I'm not mad. I understand. You have a problem. What is it? Is it serious?"

She could read him well, she realized, seeing as he straightened and nodded. Was it simply her training as a ninja, or had it been her familiarity with him? She would need to test her theory.

"It's a problem..." he sighs, "But I don't know who I can tell."

She almost feels like correcting him – _whom_ – but he's probably not in the mood for a grammar lesson.

"What kind of problem is it. Are you sick? Is it... it? I'm not as skilled as Shishiou but I can take a look at your seal."

"No, no. It's not that. It's not a medical problem or anything serious like that– it's just, I need some advice."

She tells him to take a seat. All Sakura has in her office are the chairs of the rotating kind – so naturally she has to give him permission before he can sit. Her office is too precious to be ruined by his lack of an attention span. It's got a nice wooden bookshelf and a really expensive desk, with a spotless white floor and a great view out onto a park.

She tries to relax him by putting on her girlish charm. Her face perks, she leans back, letting her skirt ride up just slightly and her eyes stare intently into his. It's usually enough to dull into incoherency – but he's completely unaffected for once.

She tries to get him to tell her what's going on – but he doesn't want to tell her. He gives her vague clues, but nothing specific. He won't tell her, for some reason. He swears it doesn't have to do with her, but it seems it does, at some level. Why go to her for advice? Well, Naruto has bothered her in the past for the most trivial things... but he hasn't bothered her in a while. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Sakura smooths out her lab coat and forsakes the hope of directly learning of his problem. She'll have to weasel it out of someone later. For now, he wants someone he can talk to. While his problem is vague, it sounds like a moral one – though that in itself is odd, since Naruto never doubts his sense of direction – so she immediately thinks of Buddha.

She's never been religious, or even particularly interested in the moral philosophy of the monasteries that made the mountains their homes... but if Naruto is having a problem with his ethics, there is no better place to go. Were Jiraiya still alive, she would have just suggested him... a wise fool he was. But there would be no one temperate or patient enough to deal with Naruto besides a fully-seasoned monk.

So she suggests it to him.

His mouth opens. Ponders it. He smacks his hands together and smiles.

"That's a great idea! Do you think you could tell Tsunade-baa-chan that I'll be gone for a few days? I think I'll go see one right now!"

"Right now?" she sighs, forget it. He has his mind made up, "Fine. I'll tell her."

"Thanks so much Sakura-chan! What would I do without you?"

She shakes her head, smiling,

"I don't even want to kn–"

Suddenly, she realizes. He's gone.

- - -

She waited for him. Ten minutes. She always gave men that long to come back. They tended to forget things, but Naruto didn't look like he had needed anything for where he was going, so she felt it was safe to go back into his room.

She gathered her clothes and found her bag on the floor. She took the risque items and stuffed them in the bag. The qipao was also carelessly smashed in with the contents. Although the idea of escape had not seriously crossed her mind, she had prepared for a situation where she would have needed one more set of clothes, though they had not been carefully coordinated.

An over-sized grey t-shirt and white shorts which stopped mid-thigh. They weren't flattering, but she was no longer in the mood to prance around in her underwear, though making Naruto squirm and stutter all through breakfast had been slightly enjoyable.

She found her glasses on the floor. Thankfully, neither had stepped on them. She put them on, allowing the world to come into focus once more.

Though domestic chore was rarely something she did on her own volition (a mess had to impede her before she would clean it up), seeing the state of Naruto's room (blankets and sheets thrown on the floor, tokens and scrolls messily strewn on his desk and end table), she took it upon herself to tidy it a little.

She took special care not to look at his personal things – though she was tempted to peek at the anonymous journal – and straightened them, resetting the bed and moving her own things out into the living room.

Feeling accomplished, she plopped down on his couch and herself unwind. There had been a gust in her chest, she slowly realized, but now the air was quieting and for once... she was relaxed. Such foreign feeling to be overcome by. There really was nothing to do.

Naruto returned shortly later. He looked at her seriously and Karin had to pause and wonder what he was thinking – he had left on an err of her tongue. She didn't want him to be burdened by her, but it was unlikely she'd be able to just walk out of Konoha. She didn't want to get him in trouble – but she also didn't want to really give up either.

There was something. A pitiful inclination. A weak desire. It frothed and bubbled in her stomach and left her uneasy in his presence – but it was the good kind of queasy, a kind that interested and intrigued her.

What he said next stunned her.

"We're going to see a monk."

What?

He repeated it for her. Told her to get her things. They were leaving right now.

Now? To see a monk? What for? How? She couldn't leave Konoha, and she was sure that the monasteries were forbidden from extending their influence to inside the walls of the capital. They would need to leave and take a hike somewhere.

She bent over and picked up her bag, telling him that's all she had brought. He took some nutrient-rich compact travel food from his cupboards and filled a sack with them and other necessities.

She was deeply confused. What had possessed him to... what would a monk help them with? What he needed to do was to turn her in, or to chain her up here – those were his only choices. Otherwise, her presence would be found out one day. That he had let her go. They always found out.

A monk? She couldn't fathom– what was the p–

No.

Impossible.

He didn't– why–

No. NO.

She refused to believe it. Why would he– sure, maybe they were attracted to each other, or it could have all been a game... they knew each had been lying, but was that the appeal?. They had seen some small part of each other, but they were practically strangers. Why would he want to... would that even work?

It might.

But he... was it chivalry? Or something else?

He was lying maybe. Maybe they were going to see the Hokage. She needed to test him.

"How are we going to leave Konoha?" she asked, "I don't have any documents."

"I'm... special," she met his grin with a blank stare, "So it's fine."

It was fine? Idiot was going to take them a monk – to marry her – and he thought it was no big deal?


	3. Bunshin

The gate was invisible to her. She was already under it. It was hard to believe that she was looking at freedom – it was barely a meter from her face.

There was a brown-skinned man there wearing a mask that covered his whole face up to the bridge of his nose.

She smiled at him. Couldn't help herself. She glanced at Naruto and then back to the guard.

He asked for her name.

"Karin."

"Your identification?"

She had some fake ones at her apartment – but they would be easy to spot. Gate ninja were specially trained for such things.

Naruto explained again, "She's with me. She doesn't need it."

"Does she not have any?"

"No," he said, not even bothering to say why, "Can we go?"

The man sighed, and looked around. None of his co-workers were present, so he relented. He didn't want to get in trouble for holding up someone like Naruto – who was well known and privileged.

He nodded, "Okay, you're free to go."

They walked casually through the gate and strode quietly for an hour on the paved path, silent as wagons and people trudged past them.

She was numb. Unable to cope with the reality. She was free. She could run. She didn't need to stay with him. Sure, Orochimaru would catch up to her eventually, and Naruto would likely get in trouble for abetting a spy, sooner or later – but she could run away if she wanted to.

But more pressing than that, was the prospect of the monk. He was actually going to go through with this? An idea he had cooked up in an hour was going to shape the rest of his life and he didn't seem to mind it? She'd imposed herself on him, yet he was willing to take her on... and in such a way... it was...

Chakra did not lie – and her ability to feel the natural flow of a person's chakra did help her in spying, and she did not feel any ill intent from Naruto... so it was hard not to like him. His chakra was actually bright, uniquely energetic. It attracted her languid spirit. It was what had drawn her initially, that electrical pull. His was so different from Sasuke's or Kimimaro's – their dark pallor congealed with hers, enticed her. But he was unlike them and if she wanted to, she could resist him.

She supposed she owed him enough to try and understand him. If there was a pull and a reason, she could forget about herself for just a moment. She would need to know him if she wanted to get away, anyway.

Forcing the images of herself in a wedding dress out of her mind, Karin cleared her throat and flattened her shirt.

"So, what is your real name?"

He fidgeted, his gaze drawn from the trees off to the side of the road.

"Ah... Naruto?"

She rolled her eyes, "Uzumaki or Namikaze?"

"Both?"

"So you're a widow?"

"No. I... well, it's complicated."

There was a pause. She naturally assumed he would continue. When he didn't, she poked him in the shoulder.

"Are you saying I'm too stupid to understand?"

"No," he sighed, "It's just... Uzumaki was my mother's name. No one told me who my father was – so I grew up with that name. When I was told about my father, suddenly everyone expected my name to change. Some people call me Namikaze, but I don't use the name unless Tsunade-baa-chan makes me."

"Funny," she said, feeling pensive, "You know my last name?"

"No. Unless Fuyujibashi is really your name – and I don't think it is."

He smirked. She had to avert her eyes to make the spinning tomoe disappear from her vision.

"You're right. It's not. My real last name was Urauchi... but when I left Kusa... I gave up my last name. I don't have one anymore."

"No last name?" he mumbled, "Did you want to forget something?"

Forget? Maybe that's all it had been. Running away. She hadn't fought those feelings, just buried them, hoped they'd just disintegrate on their own.

"My father. I no longer wanted to be associated with him. Now that I think of it, taking my mother's last name wouldn't have been a bad idea, provided I knew it. I should have asked."

He nodded, "You don't have to answer... but, what's your real first name?"

Don't have to answer? So he would marry a woman under the pretense of a false name?

"Karin. I know it's bad form, but I never give people anything but my real name. It's not like it means much to most people anyway."

"I thought it was an interesting name," he admitted, "I'm surprised you didn't make it up."

"And Naruto is clearly a normal name?"

"I didn't mean it like that– and Naruto is a fine name, thank you very much."

There was a pause. She apologized.

"No I'm the one who's sorry... Karin is... a nice name, is all."

She felt herself color. Nice? Why did she think such a vague term meant anything? Well, he did intend to marry her, and they had already had sex, so it wasn't like she didn't know of his attraction to her, but to what extent did his attachment go? He was friendly with everyone – from what she knew, there wasn't anyone outside of Orochimaru that he even hated. Was she any more than a friend to him? She still considered him a near stranger.

She studied his movements in silence.

- - -

As the sky turned bleak, they arrived at the closest village to Konoha. It was large, with an enormous wooden spike wall and gate. A sleepy guard had greeted them and asked their names. Though he did not look intimidating, the steel spear in his hand looked well forged – she had wondered for a while how safe the village was, without shinobi to protect it. Perhaps Konoha supplied protection to it, but what would happen if a war broke out? What if they were forced to defend it from enemy forces more skilled than paltry bandits and feral wildlife?

The guard opened the gate and they stepped into the tired scene.

She saw the lazy fire at the first house, heard the muffled screaming and the shrieking. A blade severed a woman's head and two collared dogs knocked over an elderly man, a wet moan exploding into silence.

She tasted the soot and the copper, felt the weight on her, the pain in her crushed hands. Her vision was smoke-filled, it was hard to breathe, hard to remember. She felt something dragging her, but it was not until the next day that she could stay awake long enough to understand.

Where a house once had been, there was simply ash and debris. There laid charred wood and a blackened metal stove. Down the rows of upturned earth were corpses, living and dying, with their parts strewn on tamed grasses and blood-stained roads.

Numbly ambling forward, guided by a spectre's ghastly hand – she followed the road, passed the hunched men and laughing children, saw the houses distantly, with massive fields of grain and giant mills shrouded by the mist. She saw a windmill high upon a hill and watched it swirl.

To see it all again. They stood before the Lord's place with an escort. They entered the wooden manor and spoke at length to the obese, eccentric man. His face was covered in white powder and was attended by two stoic guardsmen in samurai armor. Naruto spoke at length to him and was granted more than a week's stay upon mentioning _Namikaze._

They would only stay until morning, he had said. It was true. The lord imposed him upon a nearby farm where they slept together in a single, hot sticky room. He naturally took the floor and she the single bed. She had offered him to sleep beside her, but he said he couldn't.

It hurt to hear him say that, despite the fact she didn't want them doing anything either. She just wanted something there to chase the shadows away.

- - -

Where were they going?

Something that should have been inquired about a while ago. Did Naruto know where he was leading them? He seemed capable enough, but he did act clumsy around people – perhaps it was a part of his true nature? They could be lost.

She said so.

"Lost?" he wondered, "We just left Ashikaga a few hours ago – and we were heading in the right direction."

Though the eastern sun was enough to guide them by day, they had no map, only the vague whereabouts of Honnouji Temple, the closest sanctuary from Konoha. It was in the mountains to the north, past Iga, Hara and Tokugawa – but that way there were two sets of 'mountains' divided by a valley which contained Oda village. That was their true destination, since they were unsure which mountain contained the monastery.

"Which way would take us back there then?"

"Umm... that way?"

"See? You don't even know which way to go back."

"But we've been traveling nearly in a straight line!"

Straight lines always went crooked, it seemed.

"Let's rest here for a moment. I... have a summon I can use to help us know which way to go."

It was a skill she seldom used. She thought Orochimaru was even unaware of it. She had contracted the spirit on one of his missions, but had neglected to mention it. How careless of her.

She bit her thumb and performed the technique. It was the first bit of true ninja skill she had done in front of him. He probably wondered how adept she truly was, and she felt the same way about him. Who would win if they fought? By showing him the first card, she had give him a powerful advantage over her.

What came into being was not what Naruto had probably expected – though she was unsure what he would expect of her. Perhaps a snake? A rat? Maybe a skunk.

It was not too far off – a crow. It was tiny, as large as her fists. It had a jagged beak with mottled white under its neck. Cinched around its feet were numerous bits of earrings – curled wire, bejeweled ornaments, silver rings and flowery pendants. They reflected the suns rays and glittered gaudily, and when the bird moved and twitched, they made a lot of noise.

It hummed, and turned toward her. It mocked her in her own voice.

"Hello Sasuke-kun! How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

Naruto stared at her. She bit her lip and smiled sheepishly. Surprising her, he grinned back and stifled a laugh.

"Yes, Kurosawa–" she sighed at the bird, rubbing its neck with her index finger, "Could you fly up and look around? Locate the nearest village from here and tell me which way will lead us to the nearest road."

The crow cocked its head and, this time in Orochimaru's voice, hissed, "A s-s-sacrifice will be necesssssary..." it paused, and looked around with its beady black eyes, "Pleassse."

She glared at it, "A ring. Next time, okay? I promise I'll have one."

It nodded and paused for a moment, presumably to look around and catch its breath, or maybe just to irritate her, and thrust its wings, leaping into the air with a great force. It vanished into the sky in a few seconds. It had been surprisingly surreptitious, not making a flap or a jingle.

They found a shady spot under an oak tree and sat down across from one another. Neither said anything for a while, though curious glances were exchanged as they studied each other. Naruto finally spoke up.

"That was... an interesting summon."

She nodded, "Crows are... special. They are very good at gathering information. I don't use Kurosawa often, but he knows almost everything about me... which is why he talks like that. I think he likes annoying me."

"I didn't know crows could mimic people's voices... it sounds handy."

She nodded, "I've never had a use for it, surprisingly. He's kind of useless... he's not very good for combat or medicine."

She was surprised he hadn't made fun of the eccentric crow. She thought he was more of an embarrassment than anything else, but he seemed more or less intrigued, maybe even amused. Maybe he saw something in him she hadn't? Or was she just reading too much into it? He'd seen the dumb thing for all of thirty seconds.

"Medicine?"

"I am a... oh, I suppose I never told you. I was your friend's..." she still wondered if it was okay to call him that, "Personal medic. I have a special ability which lets me... transfer chakra. He would often run out working with various trainers and... on long missions."

She revealed even more of her skills to him. Enough that she really wanted to know more about him. She was afraid to ask though, afraid to disturb what was between them.

He nodded, "How was... Sasuke?"

She considered her time with the boy and replied, "Wretched."

Afraid he would react negatively to that, he met her disgusted look with a mirthful beam, "I didn't mean that but– that bad, huh?"

"I don't know what you see in that guy. He's.... well, let's just say Orochimaru had many twisted people working for him, but at least they had their reasons. Sasuke? He was just a jerk."

"You were attracted to him."

She hesitated, then admitted it, "I was."

"He turned you down."

"He did."

"Now you hate him."

She glared at him, "No, I love him. I want to have his children and live forever bound to his fancy."

He laughed. She glared harder, "Was it that obvious?"

"No, it's just... well, let's say... Sasuke isn't too good with women."

She couldn't pass up the jab, "And you are?"

A gust of wind whirled leaves and scattered seeds between them. The air grew still then and she waited, surprised by his lack of a response.

He laughed and started, paused and stumbled. He had an answer and then he didn't. He reflected for a moment then spoke again.

"I... don't know. I've always wondered... and I don't really have any real experience – do you realize what you did? You were my first," he looked away, "So it's not like I can say much of anything."

His first? A lie. Though he seemed genuine, he was likely lying. There was no way he had been a virgin.

"Actually, I think I'm not so good with girls..." his chest sagged and he folded his hands in front of him, "I tend to say the wrong thing. You know, I've had a lot of people ask me out, too? But I never gave them a chance. I suppose I've been wondering, maybe I'm supposed to be alone?"

Not coming back. That's what they had said. He was dead. Buried underground – body had already been decomposed by the acids released from his fillings. Wasn't a bone left, though the battlefield had looked like the former site of an elephant graveyard.

No one would have him. Not even the earth.

As his will, she'd received his things. There was a journal, a necklace, and a set of spare clothes among them. She unstrung the necklace and made a bracelet from it. She burned the journal and buried the clothes.

She remembered swearing it. The words came out, no one but herself heard them, and she felt silly, swearing to herself. She cried and looked up.

She laughed, and said to him, "I haven't felt that way before."

He nodded, lost in thought.

She paused and gathered herself, "You shouldn't worry though... I mean, considering everything..."

He nodded, deeply entrenched in himself, misreading her words.

The peaceful resignation in his face made her heart constrict and the agony in her knuckle returned. She shook her head and laid back against the tree, letting the tall grass tickle her sweaty skin.

Minutes passed.

"How long until your crow gets back?"

She sighed, "Could be a while. If he spots something shiny, he tends to get... distracted. He doesn't forget his job though. So he'll be back sooner or later."

Naruto grumbled and fell back into the bed of grass.


	4. Flight

Kabuto smiles, he hands her a scalpel and steps back.

She takes it between her fingers

Kesenai.

No one forgets. Every moment is burned, lives on inside, tears down and builds up... it's an indiscriminate blaze that languishes, scarring in ways thought impossible – memories not even experienced, a burn from before they were all born. Some call it the original sin, but in truth, it is simpler than that.

She was loathsome – she was born that way. It came from her father, and his father, and the father before that. And maybe her mother too, but she didn't know her well enough to say, but probably.

She should be happy that this was happening. She liked him, but... she was sure now, she couldn't go through with this. Fuck commitments, she had to stop this before it started all over again. She'd sworn. It wouldn't have worked. She was right to.

She watched him as he ate, devoured the last of their energy bars – stupid idiot had a ravenous appetite.

Kurosawa came back with a detailed report of the area. Apparently, they were much further along than they thought. Their slow travel pace had failed to attract the attention of Konoha, but they must have been moving very quickly – perhaps time had given them some respite? In any case, there was a village only a dozen kilometers away. It wasn't a rural village either, Kurosawa indicated that there were many shiny things there, seemingly some kind of festival.

"Then it's settled," he looked at his partner, "We'll go there, pick up some supplies... a map, and then move onto Honnouji. Shouldn't take us more than another day and a half, maybe two, if we stay the night."

Two days? It made her stomach tighten. That wasn't very long.

"Of course it isn't," Naruto seemed excited, "I haven't been to Honnouji since I travelled with Ero-sennin."

Kurosawa quirked his head at her and stared.

"What?"

Caw. Caw. C-Caw.

"I have no idea what you're saying."

It ruffled its feathers and vanished in a plume of smoke, startling her. He'd never done that on his own before.

"Did you say something to him?"

"Me? No. How could I? I've been standing right next to you."

She huffed and crossed her arms.

The dense trees, warped, grey and covered in tiny buds, thinned out – a well worn dirt road materialized under their dirty feet. Such nice shoes, ruined. Well, she could mooch some money out of Naruto's pocket to buy some at the festival, perhaps. She'd need some good shoes for running, anyway.

"Hey, I was thinking..."

She glanced away from the horizon at him.

"There's going to be a festival at this village. And judging by how big the town is..." he said pointing to the silhouette of tall buildings in the near distance, "It looks like it might be pretty big."

She nodded, "Are you concerned that someone from Konoha might be there?"

"Huh? No, not at all actually. Even if there was someone, they wouldn't suspect anything," he laughed, "Actually, I was... well, I... what I mean is – if you want to... we could... do stuff, together. We have time."

"So you're willing to trust me again?"

He cleared his throat nervously.

"I never trusted you Karin-chan. I told you... I knew you were a ninja."

"Oh."

"But, I want to trust you. I know you're not a bad person. We could use some fun... so how about it?"

She nodded mutely, knowing she could use the festival as a means to sneak away.

Okay, so she was acting a little impulsively. She didn't want to get him in trouble. She liked him– but it wasn't more than that. And he probably would get in less trouble if she'd not let him let her go willingly – he'd probably just get scolded if he'd said she had escaped. She could assuage herself of that burden now, and perhaps now only.

Her lips smiled at him dryly, "Okay. Sure."

He gave her a pleasing grin. She coiled her hands into fists. She knew she was a fool, but she wasn't strong enough. Couldn't endure this. She could have killed herself the moment she'd gotten close to him – should have done that before Orochimaru had recruited her.

- - -

The sky was bright, with the sun just starting toward descent. The village, more like a small city, had no formal gate or entrance. The walls that surrounded the perimeter just stopped, with the dirt road bleeding into old red brick. Some police officers heralded their approach, but they only needed to mention the festival to be granted access with hearty smiles.

Yamatai – originally the capital of a nation that existed only for a few years after Konoha's founding – was still as beautiful as it had been centuries ago. Massive cart-stalls with merchants behind them, huge storefronts with luxurious civilian goods, and a unique fashion that was quite eccentric, if pleasing to look at. The town was bright, electric, with numerous bars, gambling arenas, dance halls and brothels all within a few blocks of the thoroughfare.

With the festival having consumed the streets – dancers, plays and games active all around – the town was even in greater upheaval. There was a constant beat of a gong somewhere, with music clashing in the air. Children ran in between the legs of the massive crowd that had swallowed them up. As they moved forward, Naruto was forced to clutch her hand, just to keep them together.

Trying to straddle the edge of the crowd along the sidewalk, Naruto turned quite red at a group of female performers who were approaching them. They were dressed in loose, translucent fabrics which gave him a full presentation of their bodies.

His sweat was now mingling between her fingers.

She rolled her eyes. Was he so easily disturbed? They weren't even looking at him.

And herself! She was sweaty, wearing white shorts that barely covered her legs, and were tight enough she knew he got a full view of her tight rear every time she walked. Her shirt was a little odd on her, but it wasn't a smock – he could see most of her if he really wanted to. And although it had happened in near blackness, he'd seen her naked – it wasn't like he had to imagine. He should be used to these things by now. He was a man.

She pulled him close to her side and placed her lips on his ear, "Let's get what came here for. Then we can waste our time."

He looked at her, his face hardening up. He nodded intently.

They squeezed past the chaos and entered a side street which contained an enclosed market. They stepped inside.

The air was strong, with pungent foreign smells. She breathed deeply, calmed by the moldy scent. The market was quiet, with most of the vendors closed up. A few were open, however.

Somehow, neither had come to realize that their hands were still interwoven. When one saleswoman greeted them as a "lovely couple" both looked between them and blushed, disengaging with an awkward laugh. They purchased some fresh vegetables and boxed rice from her.

Naruto complained about the lack of instant ramen – but Karin reminded him that they would need to find a convenience store for that. He understood, so they shopped around for a while, ultimately purchasing some tea and preserved fish.

He wasn't that hard to get along wish, she surmised. She could imagine herself doing mundane things with him... like this. It was... comfortable.

For a journey of only two days, they wouldn't need much. What they had was enough. Besides, Naruto apparently had "forgotten" to fill his wallet when they had left Konoha. It seemed she wouldn't be getting her shoes. They'd be lucky to find a place to stay.

That was, if she were staying with him. She considered losing him in the market and leaving, but it would be better to leave under the cover of darkness. Besides, she needed time to think about where she was going to run. Sound had some operations in Konoha, but not only were most of them probably defunct by now, but she was unlikely to get a warm welcome there.

Taking their supplies from her and into his hands, Naruto asked, "Where should we go first?"

She didn't really like all the noise and confusion of the central square, and on an accidental whim (that's all it was), she actually told him this.

He grew a little weary, "I know what you mean... I've never really had a good experience with crowds, or festivals..." he chuckled, "But we can still have fun. How about we get something to drink?"

She told him she wasn't partial to alcohol (stuff stained her breath and left her unguarded – weak), so that restricted their choices, but they found a stand which sold brightly-colored fruit beverages. They tasted foul and tangy, or at least, hers did. She didn't say anything to him though. She took slight sips to give him the illusion she enjoyed it.

Next he suggested food – but her stomach was disturbed by the drink, and she was pretty sure nothing would taste good for a while anyway. Probably never. They decided to watch a play – it seemed popular, with over a hundred people waiting for it to begin. With no seats left, they stood on the fringe off to the side. Naruto was a little uncomfortable, given the groceries in his hands, and he was definitely exhausted, but he seemed happy, oddly enough. Was probably all a farce, but he did have convincing smiles. It was actually a little hard for her to tell.

- - -

During a terrible war where benevolence and charity were long forgotten to the despair brought by the deaths of thousands. Towards the end, two familes, the Ounin and the Housaka, bitterly fought for control of the territory.

The Housaka were numerous, spiritual warriors. They prayed to the berries that made their ink, the trees that made their homes, sang songs to the sun god and worshipped the earth and her majesty. They carried two swords at all times and when they did not train, they were fasting. Some mastered the bow or the spear, but most lived by the sword.

The Ounin, however, were small. They were a family one hundred strong, with few traditions. They worked in the shadows and used deception to trick the Housaka family and divide it amongst itself. When Ounin did fight, they did so with short blades and poisoned throwing knives. They were rumored to be as the disciples of En, the god of death, for death always followed in their wake.

Because of their size, the Ounin trained all of their family in the arts. Their middle daughter, Yin, was especially skilled with deception and combat, some say even better than her brothers. Seeing their defeat, the Ounin devised a desperate plan to defeat the Housaka. They would poison the head and assassinate the heir.

Chenji, a great battlemaster, was a known womanizer. He had many consorts and concubines and lived in lavish luxury. Yin was beautiful, with long silken hair and a soft delicate body that was deceptive of her own martial skill. Always masked, the Housaka would never be able to identify an Ounin from another.

Yin was given her task on the day of the sun. She received an ancient blade from her father, who said it was the blade of the ancestor – the only weapon fit to kill a seasoned warrior like Chenji.

"I will do as you say, father," Yin had said quietly, "Your wisdom and strength are what we need leading us. He and I will congeal together in the abyss of death, I will not fail, father."

"Death beside you, my daughter."

The curtains closed as the scene changed.

Karin looked up at Naruto who was staring stoically ahead.

"I... think we should go," she said quietly.

Somehow her words reached him through the clapping, cheering... the cacophony.

He didn't look at her. He hesitated. He opened his mouth. Did he want to stay?

"Unless you want to stay."

He chuckled, "No, I think I've already heard this story before..." he paused, "We can go."

They left the makeshift theater and found themselves sitting on the curb. Apparently, clumsy Naruto had bumped into someone – causing him to fall into her and spill her noxious drink all over her clothes.

Wet, tired and empty, she just stared at her feet. She had no change of clothes, no money, no food, no purpose – how could she run away? Could she survive hunting rabbits and mice, living under trees and dressed in furs? Death sounded better than that. She should ask him to kill her.

"Hey," he said, leaning his face in to get his words to reach, "I'm... sorry. Maybe this was a mistake. I... guess I've been trying a little too hard. I just – I mean, you probably never had a chance to do anything fun so... I mean..."

"No," she said tiredly, "It's fine," she closed her eyes.

Mo ii. It's enough.

"H-Hey, I'm sorry okay? Why are you crying? What's wrong? Did I say something stupid? I didn't mean to– oi–"

"I'm not crying."

He flattened his lips, "Don't lie to me. I know what I'm seeing. Karin, just tell me what's wrong, I just want to understand..."

Her hands hurt. She pushes him away and gets up in a single motion. She walks away into the crowd, leaving him stunned.

- - -

Very rough, again in an hour between classes... shame on me, I should be doing work. Perhaps another chapter tomorrow. This chapter suspect to change... feel free to suggest any changes.

This an will selfdestruct when I'm satisfied with the chapter.


End file.
